


30 Day Free Trial

by henclair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hell, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith Lance and Matt are dead, Keith just died, Lance works in hell, M/M, Matt works in purgatory, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Yup. Lance Mcclain, who looked only 19 years old and was legally dead, was a worker in hell.Told in the form of journal entries and snapshots of life for Keith and Lance in Hell.





	1. Snapshot 1

Lance knew why he had been picked for this job. It was simple, all boiling down to one thing. 

His insufferable cocky pretty boy facade.

Or at first it had been a facade. Sometimes Lance wondered if it was just a part of him now. He wondered if those years of putting on a face every morning had somehow changed him to be that face he put on. It scared him to think that who is boss thought he was, who his old friends thought he was, might actually be who he is.

But he didn’t have time to dwell because he had a job to do. A job that could cost him his life.

Okay not his life, Lance was already dead. He was, quite literally, in Hell. The good old “H E Double Hockey Sticks” that his mother had warned him about. She was probably up in heaven looking down at her son, shaking her head because not only was he in Hell, Lance worked in Hell.

Yup. Lance Mcclain, who looked only 19 years old and was legally dead, was a worker in Hell. 

His job? To be roomies with who his boss picked for him. His boss who looked suspiciously like one of his old teachers he should add. 

And not only was Lance to be roomies with this newbie, Lance was supposed to be their guide. And after 30 days of living with this person and guiding them around their lovely underworld life, Lance was to be moved onto the next person and the cycle would start over. A lovely long afterlife until presumably he got to retire, and find some Hell beach and just sit and live for the rest of eternity. 

But there’s a catch. Always a catch. Because it wouldn’t be Hell without one.

The catch was, Lance was a 30 day free trial, unless the person were to fall in love with him. Then of course, they were stuck together for eternity, no death to save Lance from a relationship this time.

But he did get to start his afterlife retirement early when, or if, that happened so it might be worth it to have to deal with the thing that brought him there in the first place. 

Oh yeah, should he mention that romance was literally the cause of his death? 

Well the doctor’s technically ruled it a suicide, and they weren’t wrong! But love had been what drove him to death, so Lance felt confident in saying he met his end due to romance.

And now, in the aftermath of that, Lance just had to wait to meet either his deathly soulmate or just another face in this Hellish crowd, and by the looks of the red glass doors opening, he didn’t have to wait long.

A young boy stepped out, looking to be about, what a few months older than Lance? His hair was thick and black and quite long, reaching past his shoulders and Lance assumed down his back. He was decently tall, Lance figured when back to back he’d have a few inches on the other. His eyes were a stunning violet and Lance felt his breath catch at the intensity the eyes had focused on him, because Lance would know those eyes anywhere.

Lance would _really_ know those eyes anywhere.

Because those eyes? Those eyes had captivated Lance for so many lazy afternoons in study hall. Those eyes had been trained on Lance with hatred since day one. Those eyes belonged to none other than Keith Kogane. 

And now Keith Kogane’s eyes were trained on Lance again, but this time with the nagging in the back of Lance’s mind reminding him that those eyes could be watching him forever if he played his cards right.

“Lance?” Keith asked, his hands balling into fists because of fucking _course_ Lance would evoke the flight reflex in him. Lance just smiled obnoxiously, standing up from his stool to look over Keith again.

“Lance what’s going on?” Keith asked, confusion and a bit of creeping anger evident in his tone. Lance grabbed Keith by the arm, startling the boy, and rushed them towards the next set of bloody looking glass doors.

“Keith Kogane.” He said, still smiling, but now tightly. “Welcome to Hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re saying we’re stuck together for 30 days?” Keith asked, staring at the floor. Lance frowned, it would take Keith a while to adjust to being here but it seemed the other boy was more worried about being around Lance.

Lance opened his mouth to make a snarky remark but the other boy beat him to it.

“At least I know you.” Keith said, a small smile playing on his lips at he looked Lance over. Lance frowned slightly, not what he would have expected from the other boy, huh.

“Yeah, I’m not too bad.” Lance muttered, more reassuring himself than Keith. The other boy was sitting down on one of the couches in Lance’s apartment, and he seemed to be handling the whole situation well. Complete opposite from Lance who had a breakdown on his first day, understandable since he was _dead_ and in _Hell_.

“So I’m dead.” Keith said, Lance snorting and nodding. “I died and I’m gone forever in the mortal or whatever world.” Lance nodded again, cocking an eyebrow at the verbal breakdown Keith was starting. “I’ll never get to seem them again, correct?”

Lance shrugged. “Depends on how soon they die man, I met one of the people I knew down here very soon after my own death. My gramma, like 3 weeks later.” Keith stared blankly at him. “She lives a few blocks down, I’ll introduce you if you stick around.” Keith continued to stare blankly. 

“Anyways, we should probably head home, my long term roomie can’t cook for shit which is surprising considering he lived, technically, longer than me.” Keith nodded, and Lance could see the boy’s mind working under his shaggy bangs. 

“Who is your roommate?” Keith inquired. Lance smirked.

“Matt Holt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHHHHHHHH perks to my good knife wife for giving me motivation again  
> tumblr is henclair  
> kudos and comments i beg of thee

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i had a dumb idea and my concussed ass went "do it now fuck ur concussion"  
> @hannukahharrington on tumblr  
> kudos and comments make me lose my shit


End file.
